kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc
2nd Kaijuu Extermination (#80-89) ;(Manga Chapters 80-89, TV Special & Movie 2) ; About After defending his title, Kinnikuman and Meat return to life as usual in Japan. They later come up against the Horumon & Barbecue tribes on Planet Kinniku. When the Planet Rakka is invaded by Space Brigands, they join a Chojin "Magnificent 7" on Planet Rakka. Introduces Bibinba and Brocken Jr.. Story End of Tour Still on his world tour, Kinnikuman takes a break in Guam. There, he sees a news report of a giant Kaiju named Bullgoras attacking Japan, with no Chojin there to fight it. Kinnikuman decides to fly back and defeat it, but is told that if he does not make it in time for his next match, he will forfeit his title as Chojin Olympics Champion. Kinnikuman goes to Japan and after defeats Bullgoras, but isn't fast enough to get back to Guam in time, and loses his title. Returning to Japan, Kinnikuman & Meat meets the Tanokin Trio, a new Kaiju-fighting group that has appeared on the scene. When the Monster Turkey appears in revenge for all the turkeys that were eaten on Christmas, Kinnikuman and the Trio stop, but can't decide on who actually defeated it. Bibimba Mini-Arc Hitching a ride on a space shuttle, Kinnikuman & Meat Alexandria go to Planet Kinniku for New Years. Meanwhile, Horumon Yaki, the leader of the Hormon Tribe, the enemies of the Kinniku Tribe, orders his daughter Bibimba to kill Kinnikuman. The Hormons were once as mighty as the Kinnikus, but were ruined after a war with the Kinniku Tribe. Bibimba goes out to kill Kinnikuman. However, Kinnikuman is too clueless and silly to even notice the attempt, and she hurts herself in the process. Seeing an injured woman, Kinnikuman gives Bibimba a piece of Meat's cape to help with her wound. Furious at this, Yaki kidnaps Meat (who was out buying a new cape) and sends a challenge to Kinnikuman to appear at Muscle Field. There, Kinnikuman faces off against Bibimba. While she gets the upper hand fairly quickly, she can't bring herself to finish the Kinniku Prince, remembering his earlier act of kindness. Kinnikuman quickly defeats her buy slicing off a piece of her outfit, not injuring her, and then gives her a piece of Meat's new cape to cover herself with. Yaaki, seeing that Bibimba won't kill Kinnikuman, decides on another plan. He offers Bibimba's hand in marriage to Shishkeba Boo (Someone who has the distinction of being uglier than Kinnikuman) of the Barbeque Tribe, on the condition that he defeat Kinnikuman. The two Chojin fight, and it soon becomes clear that Shishkeba Boo is the stronger one. Before he can finish off Kinnikuman however, Bibimba begs for mercy on Kinnikuman's behalf. Realising her feelings for Kinnikuman, Shishkeba Boo forfeits, allowing Kinnikuman, Meat, and Bibimba to return to Earth. On Earth, Bibimba tries to integrate herself into Kinnikuman's daily life, but doesn't know enough about his routine to be any more than an annoyance, especially since Kinnikuman already has Meat for that kind of stuff. While out, she gets caught by Kaiju Gonta, the younger brother of the Gorizaemon. Kinnikuman and Meat appear, but ignore her plight. This was actually staged so Bibimba will go back to Planet Kinniku. the Tanokin Trio show up, but prove to be useless. Believing this to be a test, Bibimba fights Gonta. Realising that the plan failed, Kinnikuman grows huge and chases Gonta off. However, Bibimba decides to be more independent and joins the Tanokin Trio. Planet Rakka Mini-Arc Deep in space, the Planet Rakka is being attacked by Space Samurai. the Elder of Rakka, Ingen, sends his pupil Beansman to Earth, telling him to gather at least 6 Chojin to fight the Samurai. On Earth, Beansman recruits Terryman and Ramenman. Hearing of this, Kinnikuman forces himself into the group. Next, they head to Africa and recruit Puyopuyo, a Chojin who can change form. In Antarctica, they find Crystalman, the Arctic Chojin. In Germany, the last Chojin is...Brockenman!? Actually, it's his son, Brocken Jr.. While Brocken wants revenge on Ramenman for killing his father, he decides to ignore it in the face of Planet Rakka's crisis. With him, the Mighty Chojin 7 are formed! Heading back to Planet Rakka, the Chojin 7 find that Rakka's people are hiding in secret fort. It's then that the Space Samurai return from their lunch break and attack. The Chojin fight the Samurai, but find that every piece cut off grows into a new Samurai. Crystalman figures out that the only way to truly defeat the Samurai is to attack the heart symbols on their chests, so the Samurai merge into one giant monster. However, the Chojin are able to destroy it by combing their power into one immense attack. With Rakka safe, the Chojin fly back to Earth, but Kinnikuman's lousy piloting skills gets their ship pulled over by the Space Police... References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs